Dancing Roses
by FanGirlDancer
Summary: Rose is a dancer and street racer. She broke up with her boyfriend Dimitri 1 year ago. Now he's back, along with all her other friends and she doesn't know what to do. Dimitri also wants her back. Will she go with him or with her dance partner Adrian. AH and R&R Rose/Adrian/Dimitri and a little Dimitri/Lissa
1. Prolouge

**Dancing Roses**

**Summary: Rose is a ballerina. She studies at a school of ballet. She is also a street racer. She left her home heartbroken on a break after seeing her boyfriend cheating on her. Now she is back and better than ever. Now, her old boyfriend wants her back. But, will she go to him or end up with another guy instead.**

So, if you are the unlucky reader of this fanfic that will probably be horrible, you should know that I do not own VA or any of the series. Richelle Mead owns VA. FYI this is an all human story.

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Rosemarie Mazur. Call me Rosemarie and that will be the last thing you ever say. I am not your regular badass because I am a ballerina. And, a street racer. I used to study at St. Vladimir's School for Gifted Children. Then, the betrayal that destroyed me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>One Year Ago...<em>

_I was coming home from ballet practice and was very sore. My best friend Lissa's boyfriend, Christian, was walking home from his basketball practice with me. Our whole gang had agreed to meet outside of Lissa's house and then have a little get-together. Lissa and my boyfriend, Dimitri, weren't here. I have a key to the house so I open the door and everyone comes in. We son't see Lissa or my Comrade (Dimitri). So, I go upstairs with the gang behind me. Our gang includes, Me, Lissa, Comrade, Mia, Eddie, Mason, and Sparky (Christian). We are popular and not bitchy like the other popular groups. They are all super rich and are horrible. So, I open the door and everyone gasps at what they see. DIMITRI AND LISSA ARE MAKING OUT! They both don't have shirts on. How could she betray me like that?! I scream," How could you Lissa? You were my best friend, my sister! Did you forget that you were dating Christian and Dimitri is my boyfriend? You know what, F***K YOU! YOU ARE A GOOD FOR NOTHING B***H! And Dimitri we are over!"_

* * *

><p>That is how I decided to transfer to my new school, The New York School of Ballet.<p> 


	2. 1 Year Later

**Dancing Roses**

**Hi guys! Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favorites! Without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all VA characters and VA, but I wish I did!**

_1 Year Later_

_Rose's POV_

I twirled on my toes and finished the dance with a graceful curtsy. My dance partner and best friend Adrian Ivashkov applauded me from the corner and I turned and gave him my famous man eater smile. He then said," Good job Little Dancer" and paused the music. I would have to cut it later. Adrian claimed to be in love with me but he understands that I have a few trust issues after the incident with Dimitri and Lissa. I might have been dating him otherwise. Anyway, dance is my life. I am a classical and modern ballet dancer. I love it and I am going professional once I finish school.

Adrian has been my rock, the thing keeping me grounded this past year. Man, this show is going to be the best ever! Oh yeah, we have a show to put on today, just the whole senior class, plus me because I'm that good. There will be company directors, magazine photographers, this could be my breakthrough. I'm so excited to dance with Adrian in public and to do my solos. I am also so nervous and so is everyone else.

_Show Time..._

I finished my hair and I must say I look smoking hot! I have a solo part in the group dance. Everyone else is wearing white but I get to wear black (link to outfit will be posted on profile soon) because I'm the Prima. The Prima is the best female dancer in the company.

I come out of my dressing room and go to the girl's side of backstage. Then, I wave at Adrian from the wings and he waves back. He mouths good luck Little Dancer to me and I grin at him. Man he's great!

Then the music starts, and I gracefully run to my place on the stage. I then start doing nonstop fouettes. Adrian comes out and lifts me in the middle of a turn spinning me so I face the audience. After that, we do some partner dancing like lifts and joint moves and the others come on stage. I dance like there's no tomorrow and the dance is over. We all curtsy or bow and get off the stage.

While Alberta (our instructor) says a few words I change into a blood red contemporary costume and let my hair out with a red rose as a decoration. Now it's Adrian's solo.

He does amazing! Alberta decided that our best male and female dancer would each do a solo and then do a duet together. Afterwards he gets a standing ovation and the curtain falls. Then I pose.

**Adrian's POV**

I finish and my Little Dancer goes and poses on the stage. Her contemporary dance is beautiful. She bends, twists, turns, and jumps perfectly. Plus, she looks stunning in her costume with her waist length hair out. It's amazing. And she does it on pointe too! I don't know how the girls do it. She finishes in an anguished looking pose and gets a standing ovation.

She might not know it, but I have a giant crush on her. Rose is a wonderful woman and I would give anything for a chance with her. Rose comes back stage and we both congratulate each other on our performances. Now, it is time for the curtain calls, and Rose's surprise. We all walked onto the stage and then


	3. The Speech

**Dancing Roses**

Sorry it took me so long to update! Life has been crazy. I hurt myself at dance on pointe and had sooooo much homework.

**Make it better and review! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all VA characters and VA, but I wish I did!**

**Chapter 3**

**Rose's POV**

I walked to the platform that would raise me up to the stage when they announced my name and wondered why they were announcing me last. I could hear the audience cheering about something and was curious about what it was about. I see the controller make the platform rise to the middle of the stage. All of a sudden I heard a large cheer of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" come from the other dancers and the audience. In all the excitement of preparing for the show, I had forgotten it was my birthday today!

**Adrian's POV**

I hope Rose likes her surprise birthday announcement. Also, I will make a little speech about her. She will have to do an impromptu solo though. The only reason I was allowed to surprise her was because we were going to make her do an improv dance to a totally modern song that was not for a ballet at all. It would be hilarious seeing her face when she found out about that.

Oh, I would need to take a picture to use as blackmail. It would be perfect because of how stupid it would look. Where is her legendary badassness when faced with all the dirt I have compiled on her over the years? She would very mad.

Time for the speech! I start, "Today is a very special girl's birthday. Her name is Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur. Rose is the strongest person I know. She has been through so much but still is able to be happy and badass." That comment got a laugh from the crowd. "Rose is kind, talented, beautiful, loyal, and the best friend slash dance partner anyone could ever ask for. I just wanted to say thank you to her for how much she has changed everything around here. Rose has had a big impact on everyone." Everything I was saying was true and I'm pretty sure many people would agree.

"And, also, I wanted to let you in on a little secret of Rose's. She'll probably murder me if she found out, but it will be worth seeing the look on her face". Again, some people laughed at this. Ok, it was now or never, I took a deep breath and said," Have any of you ever heard of the street racer Blood Thorn? You probably had because he's so famous. Well, Blood Thorn is actually a girl." The crowd gasped because everyone thought that Blood Thorn was a guy.

"Blood Thorn is really Rose's alter ego. She is a street racer and a ballerina."


End file.
